Stand for Something or Fall for Anything
by JustCallMeMrs.Malik
Summary: Controlled for so long, Given only a taste of Freedom, Now he must choose Freedom or Family?
1. A different Path in Life

**This is my first Jolu fan fic, and this what I came up with. I really hope everyone likes it and Please don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the and any original characters. **

(AN/ For the thoughts; Bold-Italic: Johnny; Bold-Italic-Underline: Anthony)

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Different Path in Life**

They're in Anthony's office at the Zacchara Mansion, as Johnny prepares to leave this life behind. Johnny walks out on his father and the mob. But why ??

" I can't do this anymore. Hell, I never could. You forced me into this life. Well, not anymore. Because, I'm done. With you, this business, this life, this family, everything" Johnny, shouted.

"You don't mean that !" Anthony, countered; naively

"The hell I don't. I've had it, you and Trevor have controlled me for long enough. Well, not anymore." Johnny, said.

"You'd never leave !" Anthony, challenged.

_**He can't be serious; does he actually believe this crap. I'm gone and he can't stop me.**_

"Ha, just watch me" Johnny, taunted.

"But, you're a Zacchara; it's in your blood. Someday, when I die the organization will be yours, you'll be the new Anthony Zacchara" Anthony, explained; still under the misconception that Johnny wasn't leaving.

"We may have the same last name, but I'm not you. I don't enjoy killing innocent people. When you die your organization can die too; for all I care. Over my dead body I'll be anything like you" Johnny, snarled.

_**God, he really is this stupid. I can't believe this. I'm out and once I'm gone, I'm never coming back.**_

"Well, if you're so determined to leave tell me this. Why now, son ?? Why all of a sudden are you so adamant about turning your back on me ??" Anthony, questioned.

_**He'll be back, once he realizes that he belongs here, not god knows where out there. **_

"Because, I finally see what I've been missing out on all these years. I've given up so much for you. I put my life on hold, forgot about my happiness; for you. And where did it get me ?? That's right; NO WHERE !! " Johnny, answered.

"Hmmm, seems like there's a little more to the story ?? Is there a girl, Johnny ??" Anthony, speculated.

" She must be someone special to get you to give up your dream, of being head of the Zacchara Organization; and abandon your father." Anthony, recognized.

"So what if there is ?? What's it to you ??" Johnny, asked.

"Your right it's none of my business. You're someone else's problem now." Anthony, recognized.

_**Maybe, I'm finally getting through that thick empty head of his.**_

"Now your getting it" Johnny, applauded; sarcastically.

_**How long till he comes back ?? Hours, Days, Weeks, Months, Years. No he'll be back before it ever comes to that. **_

" Well, I guess there's nothing left for me to say. You seem to have made up your mind" Anthony, sighed.

"Exactly, I'll be leaving now" Johnny, announced as he headed for the door.

" What happened, Boss ?" Asked one of Anthony's men; as he entered the room through the other entrance.

" My son is abandoning me. I'm going to walk him out and say good-bye." Anthony, explained.

"But, don't worry he'll be back. He's ran away, hundreds of times before, and he's always come back." Anthony, explained; as he left his office.

Johnny and Anthony are now in the foyer.

"Good-bye, son" Anthony, said.

"I stopped being your son, the day you killed my mother" Johnny, growled.

_**What is he ?? Deaf, Stupid, Both ?? I've told him so many times' we're not family and I'm not coming back; and he still doesn't get it.**_

"Whether, you like it or not. We're still family." Anthony, explained.

"No anymore we aren't." Johnny, corrected.

"Fine, have it your way" Anthony, announced; clearly defeated.

Anthony went to hug Johnny, but he backed away.

"Have a nice life; what's left of it anyways" Johnny, laughed; bitterly.

The guard said something to Anthony and he replied,

"Don't worry, he'll come back. He always does," Anthony, answered.

_**Uhhhhh, We're back to this again. I thought I finally got through to him. Oh well, he'll be shocked when I don't come back.**_

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Johnny, Protested.

He swung open the front door, and left the house, without another word. Never bothering to close the door.

_**I want him to see this, see me leave. Than maybe he'll get it. This is the end of the road for us and me and this organization. I'm done and I WON'T be back.**_

Anthony watched as his only son, got in his little yellow sports car; started the engine and left the Zacchara Property. Still believing that he'd be back.

_**He'll be back, he always comes back.**_

Although that was the very last time Anthony ever saw "his son"

* * *

**Don't Forget to Please Read and Review!!!**

**I have an Idea for a one-shot sequel to this fan fic. Let me know what you thought of this one and what you think about the idea of a sequel.**

Xoxo,

~Jamie~


	2. Family or Freedom?

**(Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and any original characters)**

* * *

**Johhny's NY Penthouse:**

It was officially the first day of his new life. New life: Ha sounds like he was resurrected. Not quite, more like escaped/broker free. All his life, Johnny has dreamt about this day; never expecting it to ever actually happen.

But now here it was and it was time for him to finally stand on his own; and life his life according to him.

" Good morning" Lulu greeted, cheerfully as she sat up in bed.

"It certainly is a good morning," Johnny agreed, as he propped his head up on his hand and smiled at her.

"This definitely is the happiest I've ever seen you" she recognized.

"That's because this is the first time I've ever been happy" he explained "After "my dad" murdered my mom right in front of me; I forgot what happiness was".

"Well I'm glad I was the first one to see it," she giggled.

"Ring Ring" rang his cell phone, from his nightstand.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stevens. Your father asked to notify you; he was admitted to the hospital last night. He suffered a massive heart attack." Dr. Stevens, explained.

"How is he?" Johnny asked, emotionless.

"Not good. Although he has been asking for you since last night, He keeps repeating that he has something important to tell you and that he has to make things right. To be completely honest, we don't expect him to live much longer. You can get his room # from the front desk", He explained.

" Ok, I'll be there soon" Johnny said as they hung up.

"He's dying" Johnny said, bluntly.

"Are you going to see him?" Lulu asked.

"Only because he has something "Super Important" to tell me." He answered.

He got up, got ready and was off in about 10 minutes.

"This better be good," He muttered to himself as he walked toward the front desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for Anthony Zacchara" he told the person behind the desk.

"Room 241" She told him.

"Thanks" He said, and was off; hoping this would end quickly.

As soon as he entered the room Anthony opened his eyes and Johnny took a seat in the chair by the bed, folding his arms across his chest.

"So I'm just going to get right to the point" Anthony said.

"That'd be nice" Johnny snapped.

" As you already, I'm dying, and the organization needs a new leader-" Anthony started.

"I've already told you I'm not interested" Johnny, cut him off.

"You didn't let me finish. The reason I'm asking you isn't only because you're the sole heir, but because you know this business, this family better than anyone and I can't imagine anyone other than you running it. I'm not sure if this helps any or not but I don't care how you run it, or who you hire or fire. Once it's yours you can do whatever you want, run it however you want. So what do you say?" Anthony explained.

"What if I say no?" Johnny asked.

"Than the Zacchara Organization perishes and the 5 families become 4" Anthony answered.

"Sounds like there's only one thing left for me to do" Johnny announced, "Choose: Between Life and Death" and with that he left the room, without another word.

**Now he must choose Family or Freedom?**

* * *

**Please don't forget to Read and Review!!**

Xoxo,

~Jamie~


End file.
